Technical Field
This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with a flexible display.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to a user. Many electronic devices are now being built on flexible substrates rather than rigid circuit boards or glass. This allows electronic devices to be flexed or bent to some degree. Like conventional non-flexible devices, flexible electronic devices include conductive traces, typically made of metal, that are used to propagate signals within the electronic devices. However, the conventional designs of conductive traces are prone to cracking and/or delamination over repeated bending of the electronic devices, resulting in reduced performance and/or reliability.